jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Predator (JP: Humanity's fall)
Operation Predator Operation Predator was written by Wikidawn Entertainment. You are in the shoes of Jose Sinamo, Who now works to re-capture the Raptorious and extract it to Site Predator on Isla Pena. This Operation was supposedly led by Dr. Wu and classified from John Hammond. Characters The main character is obviously, Jose Sinamo. Jose now works for Dr. Wu and is assigned as Captain of Team Raptor. Jose Sinamo is voiced by Javier Bardem. Another main character is Dr. Xhi Tau, Who is a ex-GenTech scientist working for InGen. Dr. Wu assigned him a secret mission to take prototype DNA that should have been used on RS-12. Xhi Tau was also on Isla Nublar during the incident, Xhi Tau is voiced by Daniel Wu. The last main character is Lucy Stewart, Lucy is a InGen paleontologist scientist. She was sent to extract herbivore babies left in the laboratories after the Raptorious escaped. She is voiced by Judy Greer. Not really a main character, But important to the story. Dr Daniel O’Neil was voiced by Frank Welker. All misc characters are voiced by Eric Edelstein, Matt Burke and Kelly Washington including but not limited to: ACU Troopers, Pilots, Scientists and Dinosaur handlers. Trailer The trailer begins with a dark screen, Then a bright light. The light slowly dissapears as it reveals the sun, The camera looks down, A Gallimimus herd is seen running away from something. A roar is heard, A carnotaurus is then seen running after the herd until he stops. He spins around, Looking at a old metal structure, The camera enters the lab. A group of compsognathus are seen eating on some sort of raw meat from a bird. The compsognathus look up then run, One slow one is eaten alive by a Raptorious. The screen fades to black, Then a room is shown a office of some kind. A ACU trooper is seen and a ranger, "It's time, Sir." the ACU said. The ranger gets up and says "It's Jose, And thank you." Gameplay Chapter I "Dr Stewart" Jose walks down from the Raptor Fist, He saw a female with blonde hair and emerald eyes. He almost falls down from the ramp while staring at her, As he was gonna fall the female catched him. "You okay? Mr Sinamo?" She said, He quickly came back to reality and responded with "Yes, And you may be?", She smiled and said "Dr. Stewart, Lucy Stewart.". "Good to meet you, Dr." Jose said, She smiled again, she procedded to walk down to the ACU unloading cargo from the Raptor Fist. He then walked to Dr Tau, "Captain Jose, You and Donny are to head to the triceratops habitat. And scout ahead the area for us." Tau says, Jose nods and walks to a ACU trooper. "Donny, Tau said we should scout ahead the Triceratops Habitat." Jose said, Donny nods back and points to the motorcycles. Jose jumps onto his motorcycle, He waits for Donny and then drives. In the middle of the road, They see a crashed JP Ford Explorer, Donny and Jose stop. Donny steps forward to the car, Jose gets off and looks around. He sees an old maintence shed, He looks to Donny, "Anything?" Jose says, "Seems to have been pushed off by something." Donny responds. Jose looks behind himself. The ground shakes, Loud stomping is heard. Jose looks behind himself, He sees a large herd of Gallimimius, He yells "DON! IN THE SHED!" and runs to the maintence shed, Donny looks to Jose then behind himself, He then runs to the maintence shed. A loud roar is heard. The raptorious reveals itself, The Raptorious jumps ontop of a Gallimimius and bites the neck of the Gallimimius, Killing it. It then spots Jose and Donny, It procceds to jump over the herd, Jose enters the shed closing the door waiting for Donny to run inside, Donny quickly slides inside. The door closes barely holding off the Raptorious who almost entered. Jose ran down and found a panel which consisted of flip switches, He flipped them untill the lights turned green, He caused blast doors to be activated on the maintence shed and a lockdown from the inside, The only way to leave was to use a Lockdown Code 'which they didn't have at the time. Jose spins around and sees Donny. "There's something in here." Donny points to a door made out of one-way glass. Jose peeks and sees it, Baby Raptorious. "Amazon molly was used in it's DNA, It doesn't need a male to reproduce." Jose says, Donny looks shocked. "We could take them, And leave the mother alone.", Jose looks pissed to Donny and says "We're stealing babies, They aren't designed, They were bred in naturally." "Yeah wel-" Donny says then gets cut off, A raptorious baby jumps on his face. It bites his forehead then get's pushed down by Jose. Donny has two bitemarks on his forehead, He looks dizzy and says "I'm not feeling so good." he then collapses on the floor. "Posinous frogs, That's new." Jose says, He runs to the panel. He then pulls the panel off. He grabs a tool-box from the floor, He grabs a crowbar from it. He smashes the panel with it. ''The Camera shows the entrance to the maintence shed, The blast doors opening. The Raptorious is seen running down, The camera returns to Jose. Chapter II "Dilophosaurus & Sewage" Jose runs down to a hatch, He opens it. He slides in, And closes it in time to avoid the Raptorious. Jose climbs down the ladder under him. He then sees the trash compactor, He looks around himself, He sees a door. He enters it and walks into an turbine generator. Jose hears a roar and prepare his InGen Combat Rifle, A Carnotaurus rams into a wall breaking it. Jose eventually kills the Carnotaurus and follows the tunnel he made, He eventually finds his way into the Triceratops Habitat maintence bunker, He it and finds the corpses of the Triceratops. He hears another roar, A group of Utahraptors run at Jose. Jose manages to kill three, But the alpha is almost kills him but, Lucy Stewart yells "I"m here!" from a broken part of the fence and fires at the Utahraptor with a InGen Combat Cannon, Killing the Utahraptor. Lucy looks down, She smiles. She helps Jose climb up, "Thanks." Jose says. Lucy begins walking to the motorcycles, ”Donny’s dead, I saw him Jose.”, Jose responded with ”I know, The Carnoraptors are poisonous and reproducing.” Lucy’s smile turns into a shocked face. Then it turns back normal, They drive but are stopped by a dead Baryonyx blocking the road 1400 meters from the Raptor Fist. They try a shortcut through the forest, A group of Utahraptor then attacks them, They are forced to flee into a old facility, They discover a file known as '''Project Star they upload it to a disc, And are ambushed by a Spinosaurus, They barely make it out. As they leave the laboratory. They find a cliff, As they walk up. They look down and see a herd of Dreadnaughtus, Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus in a pretty small area. As they look further out, They barely see the boat. As Lucy points out ”The only way to get there, Is by underground means. The Maintence Tunnel, specificly.” Jose responds with ”Yeah, I used it during the incident to get around.” They slowly re-enter the laboratory. Having to go around the Spinosaurus as was breaking most of the laboratory. They enter the Maintence Tunnel, And follow it untill they reach a part of the tunnel that collapsed, As they climb out, They realize they are in some sort of carnivore enclosure. As they both climb up, The tunnel collapses even more, causing the debris to fill up the tunnel. As they look around, They hear rattlesnake noises. ”Dilophosaurus, Carnivore, 4 feet tall and blinding liquids.” Lucy said, Excited. Jose looked at her confused, ”And deadly.” Said Jose. Three Dilophosaurues then sneaked up on them, They stayed in attacking formation. As one was getting ready to attack. Jose took out his combat knife and stabbed the Dilophosaurus in the neck, He killed the second. And saved Lucy from being killed by one, As Jose helped her up. The rattlesnake noise began, Jose spinned around, The dilophosaurus pinned him to the ground. He kills the dilophosaurus barely. They decide to run, As they leave they find themselves at a flooded laboratory complex. As they make it through the electrified water by jumping on tables and benches, They reach a broken aquarium. There were dried up Pleisaurus, As they entered the next room, They saw something incredibly strange, They saw a railing. As they looked down, They saw a Einiosaurus in a enclosure. Lucy said, ”Einiosaurus, Around 4,5 meters in lenght and about 1,300 kilograms. Close relative with the triceratops.” Jose looked at her, ”Interesting, But. How has the food not run out?” He said. ”Strange.” Lucy said, Slow footsteps were heard. A scientist came out with his gun and yelled. He aimed at the two, Untill he realized they were human ”My god.” He said, Jose responded with ”Calm down, Doctor.”, ”Dr. Lucy Stewart, Expert paleontologist.” She says while slowly putting her hands down, ”And you?” He says while aiming at Jose. ”Jose Sinamo, InGen Ranger.”, ”Dr. Daniel O’Neil, InGen Scientist.” he says while slowly putting down the gun. ”I’ve gotta refill the, Prehistoric Flora Supply. Ah, Synthetic Prehistoric Flora.” O’Neil says, Jose looks at him and surprised says ”You’ve been here since the incident?”, O’Neil responds with ”Oh, Yes. I guess it’s been a few days since that.” Jose looks confused, ”It’s been a month, Dr. O’Neil.” ”Ah, No worries. I can stay here for another year.” The Doctor said, Jose and Lucy heard banging from the door behind them, Something opened the door. A Carnoraptor ran out of the door as soon as it was opened. It stayed in attacking position, It then made a caw noise. ”It’s calling back-up, It’s not the alpha.” Jose said, ”How would you know?” Lucy asked. ”They killed my mates during the incident.” Jose said, Lucy responded ”Oh, Sorry.” Jose kept silent. O’Neil patted them both to get their attention, He pointed to the door. Lucy and Jose nodded. O’Neil and Lucy entered first, The Carnoraptor cawed again. Jose ran to the door. O’Neil closed it behind him and locked it. And then a rattlesnake noise is heard. The three spin around and see a dilophosaurus, O’Neil fires a shot or two into it, Killing it. The three run untill they reach two doors, The left one having a text on it saying ”Geothermal Station MS” the other saying ”Maintence Station O.” At this point, The story changes depending on where they go. You could follow O’Neil to restart the Geothermal Station MS and send a distress signal, Or help Lucy hard reboot the system, Causing the Raptor Fist to notice it. '' ''Ending 1 The O’Neil way. Jose says, ”The Geothermal Power Station, We could send a distress signal.” O’Neil looks at him and says ”Exactly, As the ranger says.” Lucy looks and says ”Alright, Let’s go.” As they enter the station, They look down and see the volcanic activity. Lucy walks to the control station, There she reboots the power. A roar is heard, Loud stomping is heard, A dracorex group of 5 break through the wall, They push O’Neil against a fence, Jose grabs a pipe and slams it into some dracorex scaring them, The dracorex then slam into the wall, And enter a pipe system, A roar is heard once again. A baryonyx enters through the hole, Along with a juvenile baryonyx. Jose and O’Neil run to the control station, Jose stumbles on a rock, Jose yells ”GO! I can take care of myself!” O’Neil nods and runs inside. The baryonyx mother roars at Jose, Jose grabs a combat knife from his pocket and stabs the Baryonyx’s mother foot. The baryonyx roars, Three grown carnoraptors enter. They jump on the mother baryonyx and kill it. Jose runs and enters the Control Station. O’Neil activates the Emergency Alarm, Causing the carnivores to try and destroy it. A loud roar is heard, The carnoraptors caw and leave through the hole made by the dracorex. The baryonyx mother roars, The baby runs while it remains. A tyrannosaurus rex enters. The baryonyx mother roars, The two get in a fight. The tyrannosaurus rex kills it with a few hits and rams the body against the Control Station’s glass. They make it out through a vent. They arrive at a helipad on the roof of the power station. They see a helicopter in the distance, They wave their hands and yell. The helicopter comes closer, But it doesn’t stop. They run away from it, As the helicopter crashes into the helipad. They clear the fire out with a fire extinguisher. As they look inside, They see a troodon corpse in the co-pilot seat and two dead ACU soldiers in the back. Along with a pilot that flew out of the cockpit onto the helipad. They find a working radio and contact the Raptor Fist, They reach Dr. Xhi. ”Dr Tau, Yes?” Xhi says, Jose responds ”We’ve been so lost, Dr Tau.” ”Ah, It’s you.” Tau says. ”Very well, What is your location?” Tau says, Lucy responds ”Geothermal Power Station MS.”, ”Affirmative, Move to the visitor center, It shouldn’t be far off. South.” Tau says. Lucy responds with a final message ”Copy that.” She then turns the radio input mode off. She points to south and says ”That way.” Jose looks impressed and nods, They slowly climb off the cliff. They see a herd of triceratops running at their direction. Jose and Lucy run down, O’Neil gets stuck due to stumbling, Lucy runs out and helps him to the hole they were in. They hear metal noises, They fall through the dirt into a pipe system. They see sewage water and small dinosaur corpses floating in the pipes. They run untill they reach the trash compactor, They jump to saftey, There they climb a ladder, They see a door and a staircase. ”Run for the staircase.” Jose says, And counts to three using his fingers. He then runs and Lucy and O’Neil follow behind, ”Dr O’Neil. You’re on my bike.” Jose says, O’Neil nods they get on the motorcycle. They drive untill sunfall, They reach the coast. ”No.. No.” Jose says, He looks around. The Raptor Fist is gone. Then, They see a herd of Carnoraptors ambush them from the bushes. Jose runs to an old cargo boat, While Lucy and O’Neil distract the carnoraptors by running back and forward. They eventually arrive at the cargo boat, Jose gets the timing right as Lucy and O’Neil are able to jump. He then takes a shotgun from the boat and fires two shots into the sky and scares the carnoraptors off. They hear another roar, The Tyrannosaurus Rex comes out of the jungle and swallows a entire carnoraptor. Ending 2 Dr Stewart Ending They enter the maintence station, They hard restart the system. Lucy enters one of the computers and opens Project Star. She finds a InGen Database of classified operations and projects from John Hammond and the investors of Jurassic Park. She finds a file known as Isla Kanate and reads through, Untill. A loud bang noise is heard. The roof beings to slowly crushed by something above, They run into a generator room. The roof falls off, They enter the destroyed room and climb up untill they reach a elevator. They use it and arrive at a Helipad. They find a radio and a ACU trooper armor. They hear a voice from the radio ”This is Bravo rescue team, Dr Stewart and Ranger Sinamo, Please respond.” Lucy grabs the radio and says ”Affirmative, We’re at a helipad above some sort of building.” The radio voice responds ”Copy, Heading to your location.” They hear a helicopter, And soon see it from the jungle. Then they hear a pterodactyl caw. The Pterodactyl grabs a ACU trooper from the helicopter but drops him. They hear stomping, A tyrannosaurus rex comes out of the Jungle it raises it’s head and slams into the Helicopter. The helicopter rams into the helipad but not before the Pilot and another ACU trooper jump out. Jose and Lucy help them up, A weird caw noise is heard over and over. The ACU trooper aims at the Tyrannosaurus Rex with his tranq rifle and fires three shots into it’s head. The pilot collapses on the ground, Lucy looks at him. ”Troodon bite on left leg, Poisonous. He needs treatment.” Lucy says, The ACU trooper looks at the pilot. ”Ramirez.” The trooper says, The pilot barely says ”I’m sorry about Nicaragua.” The pilot takes out his combat knife and stabs himself in the upper chest twice. The ACU trooper wipes a tear off, ”I’m-” he tries to say before a Pterodactyl grabs him and drops him to the Tyrannosaurus Rex. They look around and run down the cliff. They see a JP Ford Explorer, They enter it, Jose in the front seat tries to use the radio. Lucy and O’Neil look behind from the backseats. They drive all the way to the visitor center, There they encounter a Armoured Vehicle Patrol. They enter the visitor center, They see the corpses of the ACU soldiers. They hear cawing from upstairs. Jose takes out his combat knife and tells Lucy and O’Neil to hide, He walks upstairs. He sees a Carnoraptor and ambushes it and stabs it four times in the head, He knocks on the door the Carnoraptor was trying to enter, ”Hello?” Jose says. ”Jose? Damn... It’s Dr Xhi Tau.” The person on the other side says and opens the door. The Tyrannosaurs Rex runs into the door and enters the visitor center, It roars. Jose and Tau run to the rooftop while O’Neil and Lucy run out to the armoured vehicles. Jose arrives at a old JP Hammond Helicopter. Jose throws down a rope for Lucy and O’Neil to climb up, While Tau starts up the engine. As they climb up they run to the helicopter, And take off with everyone inside. A wounded ACU trooper runs to the helipad, He tries to yell but he is attacked by a Carnoraptor. The Tyrannosaurus Rex runs out through the main door and roars. Ending 3 The ”Paycheck” Ending As Donny was running from the Carnoraptor, Jose closed the door before Donny can enter. Jose runs down to a hatch, He climbs down the ladder there. He arrived at a trash compactor, He grabs a wood plank from the wall, He puts it against one of the platforms, As he climbs up. He arrives at a open sewage pipe, He walks through it until it stops at West Dock Plumbing Maintence, There he get’s in a fight with a Baryonyx at a baryonyx nest. He kills the Baryonyx by inserting methane gas and stopping the ventilation. He runs out and locks the baryonyx inside, He runs untill he arrives at the Dilophosaurus enclosure, There he fights two and wins against them. He arrives at a JP Ford Explorer, He finds a dead scientist inside and a baby carnoraptor in a cage. He drives this Ford Explorer to the North Docks where he drops off the Carnoraptor baby to Xhi Tau. He receives his paycheck and leaves the island. He is later sued for manslaughter during the re-opening of Jurassic Park. Ending 4 The Dummy Ending (Alternate version of Ending 3) Jose leaves the Dilophosaurus enclosure without the JP Ford Explorer, He arrives at the North Docks empty handed. Xhi Tau sends him back to the mainland due to his incredibly stupid mind.